Maybe Baby
by Rose Tyler. Doctor
Summary: "Damon, I'm trying to tell you I'm pregnant!" I yelled as I stomped off. What happens when Elena gets pregnant with Damon's baby when she's still with Stefan? Delena
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I am back with another story. I've had this story stuck in my head for a long time, but I finally decided to do it when I saw the season 3 episode 2. I can't wait for tomorrow for the new episode! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. If I did, I would have thousands of dollars and Damon and Elena would be together! Sadly, L.J. Smith and the CW own them though. **

**Chapter 1**

Why do these stupid things have to be so slow? I wish this damn thing would hurry up! I'm so nervous!

I was in the bathroom connected to my bedroom. Holding a pregnancy test.

My timer finally rang five minutes. I looked at my test, and dropped it when I saw it. There was a plus sign. About two months ago I, you know, _did it_, with a vampire. Not with my loving, caring boyfriend Stefan. His brother, Damon. The dark and sarcastic one.

_Flashback_

_I was going over to the boarding house to see Stefan. After seeing what Klaus did to Jenna, when he killed her, Stefan is really the only one that can make me feel better. He tells me that Jenna was brave to pretty much sacrifice herself just for me. _

_I drove through all the familiar twists and turns to the boarding house. I pulled up to the house and parked my SUV. I walked up to the front door and let myself in._

"_Stefan?" I called out into the huge house. I walked around, farther into the house._

"_Stefan?" I called out again._

"_He's not here," I voice behind me said. I spun around to see Damon standing right behind me. I jumped._

"_Damon! You scared me!" _

"_I can't answer a simple question of yours? You asked where Stefan was and I answered. Isn't that right, Kitten?" It was at that moment when I realized that he was shirtless and was only wearing a towel. He had obviously just taken a shower._

_I scowled at him._

"_Is everything alright, Kitten?"_

"_I just…really wished Stefan was here," I said with disappointment. _

"_I'm hurt, Elena! I guess you don't like me," Damon pouted with a fake sad face. You know, I never noticed how sexy he looks without a shirt on._

"_No, Damon! I love you!" I blurted out. Oh, god! Why'd I have to say that! Now he's gonna rub it in my face or something!_

"_What was that, Elena? Did you just say that you love me?" He said, shocked. No, no, no! I love Stefan!_

"_Yes," I squeaked, moving back a bit! Why did I have to say that! Who knows what Damon is going to do to me now? Taunt me? Rub it in my face that I finally admitted it?_

"_Well, well, Elena, we might have to do something to celebrate that you finally admitted that in some way." His face was slowly getting closer to mind. Go, God! Why does he have to be so sexy? Is he going to kiss me? No, duh! His blue eyes are so pretty! Why does he have to be so mesmerizing! This is the first time that I have actually really been afraid._

_He kissed me. Oh, my God! His lips were so soft! He was gentle, but urgent! I totally forgot about everything! About Aunt Jenna, about Stefan, about everything in that moment!_

_I lifted up my arms to wrap around him to deepen the kiss. I felt him smirk against my lips._

_I ran my fingers through his soft locks as we kissed. Before I knew it, we were full on kissing, tongues and everything! It was so much better than when Stefan kisses me! _

_Next thing I knew, I was in his room and on his bed. That was the one good thing about vampire speed. Now my clothes were off, and everything went downhill from there…_

_End of Flashback_

That was probably one of the best nights of my life! I knew for one thing what it was way better than any other night I've ever had with Stefan!

How am I going to take care of a baby? I'm only eighteen! And the dad is… one hundred and seventy one year old vampire! How will I even know if this baby is all weird because it has to be half vampire!

I should go to a clinic. I need to find out for sure! The pregnancy test says that it's only 97% accurate!

I trudged back into my room and got out my laptop. I searched on the internet for a few hours, looking for clinics around the Mystic Falls area. When I finally found one, I called. They had an open spot, so I got in my car and drove. It was only about ten minutes away, so I got there pretty quickly.

When I walked into the clinic, I saw pregnant women and children playing. I would never be like that, a mother who let their kid on a play date or interacted with other mothers. I would never be that way because of Damon. I didn't even expect him to want to help me with the baby. He isn't that kind of person.

I sat down at the closest seat to me.

Damon isn't the kind of guy who changes dippers, or takes his kid to school, or chaperones people in a mini-van. I am no way going to get an abortion and I remember how sad I was when Aunt…Jenna said I was adopted.

Over the past few months, me and Damon have gotten closer, but right when we get too close, he does something to make me get mad at him. Like when he "killed" Jeremy, or all those times he lies to me!

"Elena Gilbert?" A nurse called out. I hope I'm not pregnant because if I love Damon or not, I guess I do regret that night. I love Damon AND I love Stefan. I just don't want to break Stefan's heart!

"Follow me," The nurse said. I followed her into a room with pictures of the development of babies, popsicle sticks, and a bunch of medical equipment with a bed. Hm…

A doctor came in a few seconds later. She took a chart off a table in the room and started to read it.

"Hello, Miss Gilbert. I'm Dr. Sabrina. I understand you would like to see it you are pregnant?" She looked really nice. She had long brown hair that was tied back.

"Um, yeah," I replied.

So she asked some questions and took some tests on me. After about fifteen minutes, she finally had the results.

"Congratulations Miss Gilbert. You are pregnant! If you could just lie down, we can see your baby!" She said excitedly. Oh, no. No! I can't be pregnant! I'd have to break Stefan's heart, ruin Damon's life, and Caroline and Bonnie will probably be extremely mad at me! And I can't take care of a baby!

I lay down. She took out this bottle sort of thing and asked me to life up my shirt. Then she squeezed some gel stuff out of the bottle onto my stomach. It was cold and I took a deep breath.

She took out a stick thing and rubbed it over the gel on my stomach.

"Ok, Miss Gilbert, this is your baby," She said as she pointed to the screen next to where I was laying. It was beautiful. That was the baby inside of me? Because it sure didn't feel like it!

The doctor just asked if I could come back in a few weeks. I left and went home, contemplating on how to tell Damon. When I got home, I went straight up into my room and started to write in my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_ Today I found out I am pregnant. With Damon's kid. Remember how I told you about what me and Damon did? Yeah, that's how it happened. I don't think that Damon will even want this kid, because I'm pretty sure I want to keep it… but I don't know how to tell Damon. I don't understand how this one thing is making me so nervous, especially since me and Damon have become so close over the last few months. I think maybe I might lo—_

I stopped writing when Damon came into my room through my window. I jumped. Why does he have to do that?

"What are you writing in that little diary of yours, Elena?" Damon said as he tried to see in my diary.

"No, Damon! Don't you dare!" I said as I closed it.

"You know, Saint Stefan has been looking for you."

"Really? Damon, I have to tell you something," I said nervously. I wonder what Stefan wants?

"What, do you have to say that you want to do it with me again? Just like last month? I haven't forgotten about that, Elena?

"No! Damon, I'm trying to tell you I'm pregnant!" I said, pissed, as I stomped off to see Stefan.

**Yay! I finished the first chapter! For some reason, I feel like I don't make Damon enough Damonyish. What do you think?**

**How do you think Stefan and Damon will react to Elena being pregnant?**

**Do you think Damon will run, or stay and help Elena?**

**Should Elena have one baby, or two?**

**Bre**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Ok so I got a good amount of reviews! And yes I do realize that Elena and Damon are a little OC but I's just because this is my first Vampire Diaries story!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Vampire Diaries. If I did, this story would be real and I would have it the way I want it. But then it wouldn't be the Vampire Diaries anymore!**

**Chapter 2**

Oh, how my life has severely changed since yesterday when I told Damon about the baby. Not. It has being a boring two days. I've done nothing. Absolutely nothing. Well, I've read a bit, watched TV, done homework, written in my diary…which I should do now.

I took the book out from my super secret place—from under my pillow. I know, it wasn't that great of a hiding spot, but I couldn't think of anywhere else! I grabbed my pen and sat down on my window seat.

_Dear Diary,_

_ I don't know what to do! I told Damon about…well, about the baby. I don't know why I told him, just felt that if I told him early on that when he leaves, I won't feel _as _bad when the baby comes. Hmmm…the baby. I don't know how I can take care of a baby! I'm almost eighteen! But not old enough! How can I take care of a baby! Let alone, Damon's baby! What if it's some vampire-human hybrid freak? How can I say that about my baby! I love it! __I love Damon!__ If you still know I put that, Diary, I don't even know why I wrote that! I don't love Damon! He's the one that got me pregnant! __He trapped me with this sexy boyish charms I__ don't know why I wrote that either! I. Don't. Love. Damon! He is an emotionless nothing who doesn't even care about me! Well maybe that was a little harsh because over the past couple of weeks me and Damon have been getting a little closer. It started when Stefan was on his crazy blood rampage. But now I feel like Damon isn't the big bad brother anymore! Not since…since Stefan started drinking human blood to get stronger. When I told Damon about the baby, when I walked away and went to the Boarding House to see Stefan, all I did was cry in his arms. He didn't even question why! But anyway, Klaus has been getting more and more on my nerves! He even almost took Stefan with him on a blood, murder rampage! I—gotta go. Jeremy just walked in. I don't want him finding out about this…situation yet. What shall I do, Diary?_

_Love, Elena_

"Hey, Jeremy," I said wiping my tears away. I hadn't even realized I had started to cry. Damn pregnancy hormones!

"Elena, are you crying?" Jeremy said, concerned as he rushed over to me. He sat down on the window seat next to me.

"I'm not crying Jeremy. I just have something in my eye," I lied, rubbing my eye once more for emphasis. "There, see? All better."

"Sure Elena."

"Jeremy," I sighed, "what do you want?"

"Um, just, Damon is downstairs and he wants you." No, no, no! What will I do! Jeremy will surely ask why I don't want to see Damon and then I will have to explain why and then Jeremy will severely hate me because Damon has already killed him once!

"Ok." I got up and trudged down the stairs to the living room where Damon was sitting on the couch facing away from me. I couldn't see him but I _could _see that he was in deep thought. What I wondered was why did he ask Jeremy to get me when he could just jump up through my window into my room?

"Um, hi," I said shyly. He turned around, obviously not startled by my sudden appearance.

"Elena," He greeted me, not really smiling. Hmmmm, the baby, the baby.

I sat down next to him awkwardly. Has it ever been this awkward with Damon?

"Oh, Elena, Elena." He sighed. "Is what you said yesterday true?" He said staring intently at me with those piercing blue eyes of his.

"Yes," I squeaked, trying to hide myself behind my long brown hair. Why do all the bad things happen to me? Well…I guess meeting vampires wasn't _that _bad but still…

He froze.

I wonder what he was thinking?

"A baby," He whispered. "Who's is it then?"

"What do you mean? It's yours, of course!" Why would he think that! I was the one who had sex with him last month! What, does he think I'm a whore or something?

"But I told you, Elena! Vampires can't procreate!" He insisted.

"Well, I guess you can because I'm pregnant! Do you think I'm a slut or something? I don't just go off and sleep with everyone! I slept with you last month!" I shouted in his face.

He was quiet for awhile longer. I hate this silence! When will he finally just realize that he's going to be a dad in eight months! Ha-ha. That doesn't even sound right. Damon and father.

"So we're having a baby?" He said with a little bit of a smirk. That's the Damon I know and love! Wait, what?

"Yeah, we're having a baby," I replied. I smiled a small smile back.

"I guess I can get used to that. I need to settle down anyway. I've only been alone for about 150 years."

"I guess I could to. I'm just _only _18 practically.

"Ha-ha. Very funny Elena."

"Just trying to be funny." Gosh, can't he take a joke?

"You're only going to be human once, and I ruined it by getting you pregnant."

"Wow, you sound so Edward Cullen."

"Well, two things are for sure. One, I am way better looking than Edward Cullen. Two, I do NOT sparkle in the sunlight."

"Sure, sure."

**Wow, this chapter was really short! I'm just trying to finish really fast because my computer is about to go out of power! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone! Happy 4****th**** of July! I am so sorry I haven't updated since, what? December? I'm trying to focus on this other story I've been trying to write, and so far, I'm on chapter 17 of that, so…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. L.J. Smith and the CW do. **

**Damon's POV**

I'm going to be… a dad? So far, I've come up with two options:

I stay with Elena and the baby and become the ultimate family man.

I leave. I fear I'll be a terrible father like my own.

Right now, I'm leaning more towards option 1, but option 2 is still open. I just don't want to hurt Elena or the baby. But it will hurt Stefan if I stay. P art of me would be happy that Stefan would be suffering because it isn't his baby, but the other part would feel kind of bad since she is _his _girlfriend.

What? Damon Salvatore: guilty?

I knew I shouldn't have let my feelings get in the way with Elena. Then we wouldn't even be in this predicament. Feelings suck. They make you feel weak. They crush you.

**Stefan's POV**

I jumped up through Elena's window. She was writing something in her diary.

"What are you writing, there?"

She shut the book and spun around, alarmed.

"Oh, Stefan! You scared me!"

I smiled.

"Why are you here," Elena asked curiously.

"We were going to go on a date, remember?"

She looked confused. "We were?"

"Yeah… the other night we said that we would go to the Grill and hang out…" Did she seriously not remember that?

"Oh! Stefan, I'm so sorry! I forgot!"

"Oh… that's ok, then. I guess I'll go." I started to walk back over to her window, but she stopped me.

"No! That's ok! I'll just get changed really fast and we can go to the Grill!"

She pushed me into the bathroom that connected her's and Jeremy's rooms, went back into her room, and shut the door so she could change.

What's been wrong with Elena, lately? I noticed she's been worried and stressed. So much, that she totally forgot that we were going on a date tonight?

I sighed. Then something caught my eye. In the trash, was a little white stick.

I curiously picked it out of the trash can. My suspicion was right. It was a pregnancy test. A used, positive pregnancy test. And there's only one woman in this house.

Elena is pregnant.

It has to be mine! I mean, I'm the only one she's done it with! It has to be… unless… no. She wouldn't. Not with Damon. Would she? Just the thought of it being Damon's baby made me so angry!

I knocked on her door.

"Elena? Are you finished?"

She opened the door to her room.

"Yeah. I was just—," She froze when she saw what I was holding in my hand. Her eyes immediately filled up with tears.

"Stefan—," She tried to explain to me, but I wouldn't have any of it.

"Is it his? Tell me if it is or so God help me…"

"Yes," She whispered. "I didn't want it to happen like this, though! I was going to tell you!"

"Elena! How could you! You're _my _girlfriend, yet you sleep with him! He gets everything he's ever wanted, even you! The one thing I've ever wanted was to be with you, and he took that away from me, too!" I burst out.

Tears were pouring down Elena's face.

"I'm so sorry, Stefan," was all she said.

"We're through," I whispered, even though I was still so angry. This was it. I broke up with Elena.

I jumped out her window, but I could hear her pleading for me not to go. I didn't listen.

**Elena's POV**

Done. My relationship with Stefan is done. Part of me feels relived, I was finally free. The other part of me was dying, though. Stefan meant so much to me, and now I hurt him so badly.

Why do all the bad things always happen to me? Why can't they happen to someone else?

**I'm sooo sorry for the chapter being so short!  
>But I do ask for some more reviews!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
